Lessons on Love, or Not
by phantoms crazy shadow 13
Summary: Two-shot, Bella and Edward are forced to enroll in a love class. So what happens when they find each other? The story is better then the summary....
1. The Journey to Love

Lessons on Love, or Not

Me: This here is a simple two-shot that I thought about after I watched the movie _He's Just Not that into You_

Chad: That is a little depressing that you watch that movie

Me: Whatever, here is the story

Chad: Phantom owns nothing

Me: 

* * *

Bella POV

Today has to be the worst day ever! Although I love my little pixie of a friend, she had no right to sign me up for this class. I will admit that the boys that I have dated recently were not the epitome of a perfect boyfriend, but some of them were nice. I mean, we all cant have perfect matches like my friend and her empathic boyfriend. I mean what's so great about having to see your best friend, namely Alice, and her boyfriend, mister "I'm too indepth with my inner self to get angry" Jasper, "get it on" on the couch that I liked to sit on. Alice simply crossed the invisible line between helping a friend and telling her what to do. I would rather go through Bella Barbie one million times then go to this stupid class.

"Get over yourself. I know for a fact that you want to admit your feelings for Jacob. This is just the push that you need. I am serious Bella! He could be 'the one.' You don't want to be a wimp and miss out on the chance to be with your 'one,' now do you?" The damn pixie had a point. I was too angry to speak, so I merely nodded my head. "You will thank me for this later. We're here!" Well, no way to escape my doom now. The pixie will make sure that I get into that class if it's the last thing she does. Correction, the second to last thing, I have a feeling that Jasper tops me on the people to see before I die list.

We were now parked and walking into the building that the class was being held in. Once we were in the building, I quickly scanned the room to try and find any other exits that I could attempt to sneak out of. Lady luck was not on my side today for there was only one exit and odds are that Alice will be watching it like a hawk.

Alice led me all the way to the door that led to my doom. She waited for me to open the door before giving me a death glare that said that if I tried to escape, she would personally make my life a living hell. In some way, I can sort of see how this class might help me. I mean, I am fine with guys when they are my friends, like Jasper, but when I see a guy I like, an example would be Jacob, I choke up and become a shy monster. When I get like that, you would be lucky if you could get me within 100 feet of the boy. I know that might sound a little weird to some people, but I say suck it up 'cause the world is full of weird things.

Oh joy, and please note sarcasm, the class is starting. With all due respect, I would have to say that there are a lot of desperate people living in Seattle. I know that it is a big city, but I never thought that this many people would show up at one class! There had to be at least 30 people in this room. And if I do say so myself, some of the guys were hot, and some girls could be model material. I'm just a plain Jane, there is absolutely nothing special about me. Great, here come the instructors, please note sarcasm, _again_.

"Good day people! Welcome to The Journey to Love class. My name is Carrie, and I will be one of the instructors! My husband Larry here is the remaining instructor. We would rather not be called instructors. We prefer to be called the supporting people in your journey to finding true love and happiness like we have. Now, I would like all of the students to introduce themselves and say a little about you. I'll start. As you heard, my name is Carrie, Carrie Lovestruck. I am happily married to Larry and I have a job as a physical therapist. Now, what about you Larry?" God, this Carrie can talk. I would rather leave this room then have to introduce myself, but it appears that I have mo choice.

"Hello, my name is Larry Lovestruck. I am married to Carrie and work as a speech therapist. Who's next?" I wonder if being a therapist is what allowed them to be in charge of this class, because I don't know how a physical and speech therapist can help people in their "Journey to love."

"I guess I'll go. My name is Jessica Stanley. I am a junior at college majoring in journalism." I already know that I would never want to be friends with this person. She just radiates the whole "I love to gossip" vibe. A few more people introduced themselves before no one volunteered. When that happened, the "supporting people" began to pick us off one at a time. As I said before, luck was not on my side today, so I was the first one that they picked.

"Um, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I finished college about two years ago and have been working as a writer and English teacher ever since." I must admit that sounded a little cool seeing as not many people can get a job right after college, but I was able to pull a few strings at my old high school. I felt a little bad for the next person the dynamic duo picked because he looked just as shy as me.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I, too, have recently finished college with a degree in music and have a job teaching music." I could already start to admire this guy based on his looks alone. To say that he was handsome would be an understatement. It was not only his looks that pulled me in, but also his career and his emotions. He seemed like a male version of me in some ways. I mean, I could never be that gorgeous, but it seemed like he thought on the some frequency as me. I wonder what type of music he prefers.

The rest of the class introduced themselves, but I was not paying attention. All of my focus was on the bronze hair beauty that was a few seats in front of me. It was not until Carrie and Larry, did I mention that it is sort of creepy that their names rhyme, said that they were going to partner us up. Apparently, we would be paired with one other student of the opposite sex. This is so we can communicate with the opposite gender and try to imagine them as the person that we really want to spend the rest of lives with. I was dreading this as much as a cat hates water. The only thing that could make this better would be if the sky suddenly started raining cats and dogs, and made it impossible to hold this class based on the fact that they would have to put all of the kitties and doggies in this room because the good citizens of this city could not leave innocent animals to wander around in the streets.

"Now, Jessica will be paired with Mike, Angela with Ben, Lauren with Tyler and last but not least, Edward and Bella. Go to your partners and sit by them." So who was the unlucky person that I was paired with? I saw some blond dude walk towards me so I assumed that he was my partner, but as luck may have it, the girl on the opposite side of me was his real partner. Now who was this Edward who was stuck with me? I feel kind of sorry for the dude because I have no interest in this class whatsoever and I can only bring him down with me. I was scanning the room in front of me when all of the sudden someone tapped on my shoulder which caused me to jump.

I quickly turned to see who scared me only to find myself face to face with the reincarnation of Adonis. He was perfect. I could imagine myself staring at him for hours, only to stop my thoughts where they were because I was not going to go where my thoughts wanted to go. I didn't notice he was talking until he stopped and was waving a hand in front of my face.

"I know you probably don't want to be here too, but the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our lives. Bella, are you listening? If you are, then I want to tell you that I am madly in love with you and can not stand one minute apart. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I did not hear a single word that he said. The only thing that I heard was the "Bella, are you listening?" I understand that I can space out at some of the worst moments in my life, but this was cutting it close. I did the first thing that came to mind, I said yes.

"Yes?" I will admit that it came out as more of a question than an answer to his question, but I had no idea what he said afterwards, so I didn't have a clue if he asked any more questions. I think he did because everyone was staring at us in a way that sort of freaked me out. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Carrie and Larry smiling and jumping for joy, literally. I only got a brief glance at the class before I was whished away from the whole room. I was still not paying attention to what "Edward" was saying to me, but I began to listen when he appeared to be halfway through his little speech.

"…Was great! I didn't think that I would be able to get out of that class that fast, but thanks to you, I am home free. Thank you so much Bella." I have no idea what he was talking about, but I understood the meaning of home free. We were out of the class for good. The only problem I had was an evil little pixie that was staking out the front door.

"Um, Edward, I don't know about you, but I am far from homeward bound. My little friend is blocking the only exit, so you may be free, but whatever I did does not give me my Saturday back." I think Edward was starting to come up with a plan because of the look in his eyes. I know that I t is stupid to fall for a guy you just met, but I have a feeling that Edward might be an improvement to Jacob. I hope that Edward doesn't have a girlfriend, I mean, that's the problem that I had with Jake; he was taken. But if Edward had a girlfriend, then why would he be in a love help group if he had a girlfriend, or I would even go as far to say a boyfriend.

"I think that I can help. As for what I did, were you really not listening? I think that whole class believed the act because of your expression." When he saw my blank look, he seemed to reconsider his words. "It doesn't matter; I'll help you get away from your friend. Now here is the plan, there is a window in the room next to the one we just exited. I think that we should be able to fit through it. If not, then I have a plan B." Edward appeared to be really smart. I nodded my head in agreement and followed him into the room. I decided that it was time to make small talk, so I asked him why he was in the class if he didn't want to be there. His answer stunned me.

"I was under the influence of my oaf of a brother, Emmett, and his sneaky fiancée, Rosalie. They forced me into the class so I might be able to either find a nice girl to ask out, or to finally prove that I was gay, which I resent. I am a straight man and always will be. What about you?" I was still amazed by this guy. He could not be anymore perfect for me, not that I am interested in him.

"Same here, but with my pixie friend Alice and her 'empathic' boyfriend Jasper. They wanted me to either find a man or figure out a way to talk to a guy that I liked. Alice is the one that we are running from anyway. She may be small, but she is stronger than she looks." I laughed at that last part. When I first met Alice in college, I thought that she was a pixie on drugs. She was way to happy all of the time. I later found out that that was just the way that she was. She always manages to bring good vibes with her. I am surprised that Jasper has been able to control her for all of the years that they have been dating. Thinking of Jasper reminded me that he was going to propose to Alice tomorrow and I needed to pick up the flowers.

I hardly noticed when we were on the outside. I only came back to reality when we were standing in front of what appeared to be Edward's car. He was speaking and I could only catch the last part.

"… It doesn't matter. I just thought that I could treat you to lunch before we have to return you here. If you don't want to go then it's cool." I instantly caught on to what he was saying. It was sweet of him to want to treat me to lunch. I also realized that I had to come back here so I could prove to Alice that I had "stayed" for the whole class.

"I am so sorry. I have a tendency to think too much and it causes me to just space out. And yes, I'll have lunch with you, but I can pay for my own meal." I could have sworn that Edward's eyes light up at the idea of having lunch with me. To be honest, I was somewhat excited to have lunch with him too.

The time flew by and all too soon Edward and I were standing in front of the window that led into the building. I was trying to think of a way to make the moment last longer, but was failing terribly. I was about to say good-bye when Edward suddenly caught me in a kiss. It was the best kiss of my life. This kiss was just wonderful. When we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily. I took the moment to be bold. I took the pen out of my purse and wrote my number on his hand. I then said "call me" in a hushed whisper and jumped into the window.

When I exited the building, I could see Alice waiting for me. I was sure that she was excited to hear all about the class and the hot guys that attended. I also think that she wanted to know if I was any closer to admitting my feelings to Jacob, but what I had felt for Jake was the furthest thing from my mind. All I could think about was Edward and the kiss. I have no idea if he will call me, but I can only hope that he will.

My phone started to beep, indicating that I had a new text message. I looked at the sender, and found an unknown number. I open the text. It read:

_Sorry this isn't a call, but I didn't think that you wanted_

_Your friend to find out about me yet. _

_I just wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night around seven?_

_If you are, could you please call me?_

_~Edward_

I could see Alice trying to see who texted me, but I quickly hid my phone and texted Edward back a yes. I then saved him as contact on my phone.

All I can say was that that was the best love class ever, even if I wasn't there for half off it!

* * *

Me: there is one more chapter to this, but I thought that it was a cute little two-shot!

Chad: sounded good to me

Me: well even though this is only two chapters long, I would still like reviews!

Chad: I would review!

Me: Ok……

…

…

…

… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Me: Here is the conclusion to Lessons on Love, or Not

Chad: All the characters are the property of the lovely Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

Me: Well… I own this story

Chad: That doesn't really count

Me: …On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_2 years later_

Bella POV

I wonder what has gotten into Edward. I mean he is perfect in every way, but all of the sudden, he has been a little jumpy. I really hope that it has nothing to do with me. Maybe he is nervous about his performance. I don't know why though. He has had multiple concerts and this one is no different than the last.

I wonder if it concerns the fact that I won't be able to make it. My publisher had to schedule a last minute meeting for my book, and it just so happens that the meeting is during Edward's concert. Lady luck must not be on my side today.

When I think about luck, I start to think how I had one of the unluckiest days turn into my luckiest. Sure I was forced into a class against my will, but if I had never gone to that class, then I would never have met Edward.

A lot has changed since then though. Edward and I were able to get teaching jobs at my old school. I moved into Edward's apartment. Alice, the evil pixie, got married to Jasper. I met Rosalie and Emmett, who also got married. I started to write a book, and then found someone to publish the book. Edward, if you haven't guessed it yet, is my boyfriend.

And that brings us back to the present, where I am currently being dressed by Alice _and_ Rosalie. Rosalie seemed to love the idea of Bella Barbie and has been Alice's partner in crime whenever we play. Both of them are attempting to shove me into a dress which I find completely ridiculous seeing as I am only going to a meeting and will hopefully be able to make it to the remainder of Edward's concert.

In the end, I wore the dress. The only reason that I submitted was that it was hard to say no to a pregnant Rose. I checked the clock, only to find that I had to leave right now. As I was hurrying out the apartment, Edward saw me. He started walking towards me, and I instantly slowed my pace. If I do say so myself, Edward looks simply gorgeous in his tux, not that he isn't handsome without it. I think that I spaced out again because when I came back to reality, Edward was talking. I will also admit that I have gotten a little better about when I space out, key word being little.

"… If you don't want me to, then I could just head over to the concert hall." I have no idea what Edward said before I was back in reality, but I wasn't going to let him get away from me. I think that he wanted to drop me off at the meeting. It is just a guess, but I think I am correct. I believe that Edward saw my blank look and put one and one together. "Honestly, do you ever get tired of spacing out? I don't know how many times I have caught you with a blank look on your face. What do you think about anyway? Well, that doesn't matter. I asked before if you wanted me to drop you off at your meeting. I have a little time before the concert starts and this way, I get to see more of your beautiful face." I was about to remark on how I was ordinary and Alice and Rosalie are the pretty ones when he pulled me in for a kiss.

That shut me right up. When we pulled apart, I could barely talk, so I settled for a nod of my head. We then both got into his car and drove to the building that the meeting was going to be held in. The car ride didn't contain much talk. Edward and I simply stared at each other, or the road in Edward's case.

When we arrived at the building, I got out of the car, kissed Edward good-bye, and walked into the building. I wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. The sooner it's done, the sooner I can see Edward. Sure I might have to take a cab, but it would be worth it.

When I got to the meeting room, I was told to take a seat. This is the normal protocol, so I obeyed. What isn't protocol, though, is showing me a book that I didn't write. I was about to object when my publisher spoke up.

"Bella, we know that you did not write this book, but we would greatly appreciate it if you would read over this manuscript for a book that we are considering publishing. While you do that, we will finalize your book. We may interrupt you from time to time, but this way we can kill two birds with one stone." I was a little frustrated with this idea, but at least reading a book is better than nothing.

"I will read it, but may I ask who the author is?" I really didn't care, but it looked like it held a similar topic to my book. The only reply I was given was an "I don't know" from my publisher. I gave up and began to read the book. It was called Love Lessons for Nobody. The story was about a struggling musician and his journey to find love. I finished the first 50 pages in 20 minutes.

Then, when I got to chapter 3, I knew that the person had plagiarized my story. "What is this? This is exactly what happens in my story, but with a different point of view. This seems to be a male perspective. What are you playing at?" I had a feeling that this time they would answer my questions. Instead, all I got were some over excited faces. I was about to ask what was so exciting when I heard a voice behind me.

"I am sorry if you aren't enjoying my work. If you want, you can skip over to chapter 14. That is where the real action is." I recognized the voice immediately as Edward's. What was he doing here though? Didn't he have a concert to perform? And third, why did he say my work? I knew that they wouldn't answer my questions so I just continued to read. I read about the main character's relationship with a beautiful girl who only thought of herself as ordinary. I read about him struggling to buy a ring. I finally got to the part when the character asks his girlfriend to marry him when it stops. I turn around to see Edward and ask him why he stopped, when I saw him on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I was forced into the same Journey to Love class an I couldn't have been more thankful to my brother and his wife. Meeting you in that class has been the best experience of my life, and I hope to include you in life forever. So as the book asks, I will ask you too. Bella, will you marry me?" I was stunned. This was why he didn't finish the book. It has no ending. It was only the beginning. I couldn't form the words to say anything. So I did what anyone who couldn't speak a yes to their future fiancé would do, I kissed him.

When we broke apart, I whispered "yes" into his ear and pulled him in for yet another kiss. I later found out that everyone knew about this except for me, which was understandable. My publishers had already finished my book and were ready for the press, but Edward had wanted to make the story longer by adding in his own idea. Edward never really had a concert that night; it was only a setup so that he could be out of the house dressed nicely.

I was allowed to keep the book and write the rest of the story in it. All I can say was that that was the best Journey to Love class ever, even if I wasn't there for half off it!

* * *

Me: and that folks, is the conclusion to Lessons on Love, or Not

Chad: I think that was a cute little story

Me: I had a lot of ideas for the story, but in the end, this is how it came out

Chad: it could have been better

Me: well, whatever, I thought the proposal in the book was really cute

Chad: …. Whatever

Me: …. Even though the story is done, I would still enjoy seeing some reviews!


End file.
